


pineapple doesn't belong on pizza change my mind

by crystalcities



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Play Fighting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Lando and Carlos play FIFA and order food. Then there’s sex.





	pineapple doesn't belong on pizza change my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



“No!!! How are you so good at FIFA?” Lando threw the PlayStation controller across the room for the sixth time. Carlos and him had been playing FIFA for the whole evening in his bedroom, and somehow Lando just.. can’t... win.

“It’s in the Spanish blood. Come on, pay up,” Carlos said, yawning. He’s propped up on a bunch of pillows.

“Okay, what do you want to eat? Please order something normal this time,” Lando sighed, taking out his phone and glaring at Carlos.

“Mmm, let me think about this. Eyeballs? Bull testicles?”

“Eww! Shut up!”

“I think I’d like a pizza, with ham, mushrooms, and... pineapple.”

“What?! Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza, everyone knows that!”

“That’s your opinion, and you’re still going to buy me whatever I want to eat.”

* * *

Thirty minutes later the pizza arrived with all the offensive toppings. Lando also ordered a vanilla milkshake, because he needed something that’s actually delicious. He’s sitting at the foot of the bed, sipping on the milkshake, minding his own business and plotting his FIFA revenge, when suddenly a slice of pineapple pizza appeared in front of his face.

“Here, eat this.” It’s Carlos, who couldn’t just be content with eating his free food. Lando immediately scrambled away.

“No! Absolutely not!”

“Part of the deal is you have to eat everything I eat. Come on, open up.” Carlos chased him to the other side of the bed. They tussled for a bit, Lando screaming and trying to get away.

“No! Argh!”

Unfortunately Lando’s instincts were not the sharpest when it came to physically fighting and he managed to back himself properly against the headboard, with no escape. Carlos loomed over him, the pizza dangling from his hand, toppings about to slide off, and he’s about to shove it in his face. Lando struggled and desperately grasped for anything he could reach, which happened to be the open pizza box. He threw the contents at Carlos. A couple slices of pizza hit Carlos squarely in the middle of his chest, toppings-side down, smearing tomato sauce down his white t-shirt.

“That’s it, it’s on-“ Carlos exclaimed, lunging at him with his bigger mass. There’s no way Lando could get out of this, until he suddenly remembered...

“That- That’s unfair-“ Carlos gasped, giggling uncontrollably and squirming. Lando had remembered his one weakness, which was his extreme ticklishness. His strength over Lando was useless when Lando’s fingers were traveling all over his ticklish spots and making his body feel like jelly.

“The world’s not fair,” Lando smirked. He tickled the soles of Carlos’s feet some more. Carlos looked like he’s about to faint from not being able to breathe. Lando took the opening to straddle across Carlos’s hips, and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. His other hand was ready at Carlo’s side where it’s especially ticklish.

“Admit defeat and I’ll stop,” Lando said.

“No way, argh... I’m going to pass out.” Carlos dissolved into giggles again when Lando tickled him mercilessly.

“Admit defeat. And let me post on your Instagram,” Lando said again.

“No! Wait- Fine, fine, you win, you’re the best.” Carlos relented when Lando tickled him again.

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Lando smiled smugly. He shifted back to get more comfortable, letting go of Carlo’s wrists so he could pluck his phone from his pocket. This was when he felt something unmistakable under his ass. They stared at each other at the realization.

“Carlos, tell me... Are you getting hard?” Lando said under his breath, after a moment.

“Maybe,” Carlos replied, looking straight at Lando, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“I see,” Lando said. He took a deep breath, and rolled his hips slowly in a circle into Carlos’s crotch, watching as Carlos’s eyes widen and his jaw fall open, a quiet gasp escaping. He kept doing it, since there were no complaints. He could definitely feel the erection growing against his ass. He’s half-hard himself and getting exciting ideas.

“Say, do you want to take your shirt off? I’ll uh... get you a fresh one,” Lando nodded at the pizza stain on Carlos’s shirt.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Lando slid off him and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. Carlos got up off the bed and pulled his shirt over his head in a single motion. Lando couldn’t stop staring at Carlos’s naked torso, how the muscles in his rippled when he moved his arms and shoulders. Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment, then he took off the rest of his clothes.

“Your turn,” Carlos said.

Lando got up and stood in front of Carlos. He made eye contact boldly and stripped, discarding everything on the floor. Carlos raked his gaze up Lando’s body, following all the newly revealed bare skin with each item he took off. When Lando’s gotten properly naked, he took a step forwards to trap Carlos between him and the bed, and pushed him backwards onto the mattress.

“Put your feet on the bed and let me play with your asshole,” Lando ordered.

“You’re forward,” Carlos said, but he did what he’s told, putting his feet up and scooting to the edge of the bed so everything is accessible.

Lando looked at the view appreciatively. Carlos was more broadly built than he was. His tan skin worked well to show off the curve of his muscles. His abs were well-defined, and the V of his obliques led enticingly to dark curls, his cock jutting out from it. Below that his pink hole puckered pleasingly.

“I like this. I should take a picture.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Lando got on his knees at the foot of the bed, in between Carlos’s legs. He pressed his lips softly against the opening. He flicked his tongue across it, and he liked how it made Carlos shiver and moan.

 _This would be so much better if everything is wet_ , Lando thought. He looked around, and grabbed the milkshake he left on the floor earlier.

“You’re not-”

“Yes I am,” Lando cut him off, and he dripped a stream of the milkshake onto Carlos’s balls, watching as the creamy liquid flowed towards his hole.

“Fuck,” Carlos winced when the icy liquid hit his skin, and then Lando’s mouth is on him, kissing his balls, down to his perineum, and around his hole.

“Mmm,” Lando closed his eyes and lapped up the sweet liquid, moving his tongue in a circle around the rim. He dripped more of it around his hole and pushed it inside with his tongue, swirling around inside. He moved up to suck on Carlos’s balls gently. He took a swig of the milkshake, getting his mouth and tongue cold, and gave Carlos’s hard cock a long lick down the underside, taking the head of it in his mouth, running his tongue across the slit and under the ridge, before returning to lick at his hole some more.

“Where- where did you learn how to do that,” Carlos gasped.

“Not telling you. More?” Lando said. He pressed his fingertips just on the edge of the rim, massaging gently. Carlos squirmed in response, pushing his ass into Lando’s hand.

“Alright then,” Lando said. He licked his fingers to get them wet, and pushed them inside, rubbing each ring of muscle until they relaxed and let him in further. Carlos shuddered and moaned while he did it. When he couldn’t go any further and the heel of his hand was resting against Carlos’s balls, he started pumping his fingers in and out, crooking them in different angles until he found the spot that made Carlos moan and curse, more than he already was, anyways. Once he found it he grabbed Carlos’s cock with his other hand, pressed the flat of his tongue on the backside of the head, and took it into his mouth, sucking at it properly.

“Lando! Fuck, I can’t-”

And all of a sudden Carlos was coming hard, taking Lando by surprise. He let go, choking, come ending up all over his face.

“Ow, this stings!” Lando rubbed his eyes on the sheets. “Thought you would last longer than this,” he added, reaching down to touch his neglected cock.

“Sorry. Here, let me,” Carlos wiped the come off Lando’s cheeks, smearing it in his hand, and he grasped Lando’s cock firmly. Lando wanted to complain more, but he’s overcome by tightness and slickness. It felt so good to have somebody finally touch him after all that, his words escaped him and instead he could only make an unintelligible noise. Pretty soon he’s panting hard and thrusting unevenly into Carlo’s fist.

“Feels good, yeah?” Carlos whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“Shut up and make me come,” Lando managed. He heard Carlos laugh, then he’s jerking him off harder and faster, and he nudged his nose against Lando’s- the next thing he knew they’re kissing, hot and wet, and everything felt so good- his mind went blank for a second, and then he’s coming, panting into Carlos’s mouth as Carlos kissed him over and over again.

* * *

“I don’t think we’re supposed to kiss,” Lando said later.

“Because it’s not gay if we don’t kiss?” Carlos raised his eyebrows. They’re both completely naked, in bed, and the room smelled like sex. Uh, and pizza?

“Well...”

“Come here,” Carlos said. Lando let him position him in a hug, and he tilted his face up for a kiss. Carlos kissed him slow and deep, and when he finally let him go he closed his eyes, and they both fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> To writtenfripperies: I hope you enjoyed this! I think we got matched because of your Max rarepair, and I claimed that I'll write anything involving Max, but I ended up writing Lando/Carlos instead... I kinda had to after I watched [that video](https://youtu.be/A7LdqSW54DI) where they’re asked to rank snacks, and they just fed each other snacks and did no ranking, AND I learned that Carlos is a Madridista... (I think he played as Barcelona in one of the FIFA videos though, typical Madridista behaviour... j/k I love to talk trash about Madridistas but you know us culés can't live without you <3)
> 
> My own research for inspiration:  
> [Lando and Carlos play FIFA on Twitch](https://youtu.be/IyfkKAfPBps) recommended for Lando screaming  
> [Lando and Carlos play Wheel of Misfortune](https://youtu.be/KbuPdQhoUxE) (especially the end when Carlos throw yogurt at Lando's face)  
> [39 questions with Lando](https://youtu.be/hBHfbLA9FkA)


End file.
